The Legend of Zelda: TimeShift
by Hufflepuff-Sunflower
Summary: Eight years after Link and the pirates left Outset, they've finally decided on a place to call New Hyrule. When Aryll, Makar, Medli, Komali and a stranger arrive for the founding of the kingdom, a mysterious prince comes to congratulate Tetra. [Wind Waker characters, travelling through most of the timeline]
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

"We're leaving in ten minutes, so hurry up!"

Tetra's voice did not carry far over the chatter of the Outset Islanders and her gang of pirates, who were all gathered outside, near the dock. They were throwing a sort of farewell party for the pirates. She sighed, annoyed. "Gonzo, you've got a louder voice. Can _you_ tell them?"

"HEY!" Gonzo, Tetra's first mate, called out. His voice was much louder, and carried over the noise, causing everyone to fall silent and stare at the intimidating man. "Miss Tetra just said that we've got ten minutes left!"

Now that they had everyone's attention, Tetra could speak. "Maybe you should start your goodbyes." She glanced towards Link. Aryll, his little sister, looked at the blonde pirate captain. After she had been rescued, the pirates had told her all about Tetra, and Aryll had thought that she was rather cool... but now she was taking her beloved Big Brother away from her, so maybe she wasn't so...

"Well, Aryll, I guess it's time to say goodbye..." Speaking of Big Brother. Aryll jumped up from the rock she was sitting on, and turned to face Link, who was standing behind her. He had a sad look on his face, and was leading Iia over with him.

"Big Brother..." Aryll started, but couldn't find it in herself to continue. She didn't want to say goodbye. He gave her a weak smile.

"I won't be gone forever. We're only going to find a new place, to start up a new kingdom, like the old one from the legend. Once that's all done, I'll come back. I may live at the new kingdom, but Outset Island will always be my home."

"**She's** the princess, and it's gonna be **her** kingdom- why do **you** have to go?"

"Because, Aryll," replied Iia. "Every kingdom needs a hero." Aryll glanced at her brother's best friend.

"Big Brother, you'll take Iia with you- Iia, **who can't see a thing**- but you won't take **me**, your own sister?"

Link looked guiltily at his friend. It was sort of his fault that she lost her sight... he shouldn't have let her tag along on his quest. "Aryll... Iia's got nowhere else to go, and I can't really stop her. But **you** are my little sister, and I **can** stop you. It's dangerous. Besides, you need to stay here with Grandma."

Aryll sighed, and hugged Link goodbye, tears finally forming in the eight-year-old's eyes. She let go, and Link walked over to their sobbing grandmother.

"Don't worry, Aryll. I won't let him get hurt," Iia laughed, her short, red hair framing her scarred face. The fairy they'd found had healed the wound, across her face, where the Darknut had slashed her with its sword. It'd saved Iia's life, but the scar remained, just like the countless ones Link had.

"Well, you'd better. See ya, Iia."

A few minutes later, the pirates filed onto their large ship. Link and Iia sat in the (now lifeless) King of Red Lions, the boat that Link had used to travel the Great Sea. The spirit of King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule had possessed it, but he had stayed in the old kingdom of Hyrule, beneath the waves, when he wished for the goddesses to flood it. The islanders were all lined up on the beach, waving. It reminded Link of the first time he'd set out to sea, to save Aryll from Ganondorf, which hit him with a pang of sadness. Apparently, it did the same for his grandmother, who burst into some fresh tears. Senza rang the ship's gong, the sail was let down, and they started off. Link and Iia followed.

"As for our destination..." Tetra declared, "...the wind will guide us."

Aryll ran towards the end of the dock, waving to her Big Brother. As she reached the end, she thought of something. "Big Brother!" she called. Link stopped the boat.

"Yeah, Aryll?"

"Big Brother, take my telescope!" she called, throwing her most precious possession over the two metre stretch of ocean, where Link only just caught it before it hit the water.

"But, why?" he called.

"You might need it!" she replied, as the waves pushed her brother farther away. "A-and to remember me!" she added, as an afterthought.

Link smiled. "Alright then. Goodbye, Aryll! Don't worry- I'll see you again, I swear! I swear to the gods!"

And with that, Aryll watched her beloved Big Brother sail off into the horizon, tears streaking her usually happy face.

_Alright, so, this is the prologue to my first Legend of Zelda fanfiction. Iia is my OC... and this was originally a sequel to a novelisation of Wind Waker, but that was boring. I will explain Iia's backstory in later chapters. This isn't LinkxOC by the way. I doubt that there'll be romance in this story._

_Please, tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is very welcome, as I hope to be a writer someday._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter One- Link's Temporal Replacement_**

It had been four years. Four years, and her brother had not yet returned. His last letter had come more than a month ago, which worried her. Aryll, now twelve years old, sat by the dock, petting a seagull. Link's last letter had stated that they'd found a new country, which was perfectly suitable for a new kingdom, so they were staying there for a while, to see what it was like there, long-term. Aryll didn't know the whereabouts of this new country, and she was fighting the strong urge to go out and find him. But she couldn't leave. Grandma was getting sick.

**Very** sick.

Out of nowhere, a small, pink pig bumped into her, throwing her out of her thoughts. "Catch that pig!" called Joel, running after it. "Catch it, Aryll!"

Aryll sighed, stood up and raced after it. They cornered it beside the cliff near the forest, and Aryll lifted it above her head, carrying it back to Joel's house. "Need anything else?" she asked.

"Nah. Thanks, Aryll!" Joel called, running back inside. Apparently, Link's absence only troubled **her**. She started heading over the the- no, to **her** watchtower, when a loud shriek broke the peace of the little, sunny island.

Someone had gone into the forest, ignoring the warnings that Link had given them about it. She looked around, only to not find Zill anywhere. Of course. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" she yelled, at the top of her lungs.

This was not the usual forest he'd wake up to= he wasn't even in his little tree-house. At first, he'd thought it was a prank, but as he saw a way out, a giant, bug-like monster had jumped out at him. That was when he'd screamed, and scrambled up onto a ledge, so as to be safe as it sprayed spiky balls with eyes at him. Up here, in this temporary haven, he looked around to see no people, no houses... **no fairies**...

"Zill? Where are you?!"

He didn't understand the girl's words- they were different to anything he'd ever heard in the forest. "_Help_!" he called out. The blonde, pigtailed girl turned to face him, a confused look on her face.

"Anata no ushironi!" he yelled with urgency, pointing behind her. Aryll spun around, only knowing what he meant by his gesture. The monster had snuck up behind her, poised to attack. She screamed, and thrust the stolen spear in her hand forward, killing the monster. "Y-you're not Zill," she gasped, clutching her heart.

"_I don't understand..._"

Aryll looked at the boy properly. He looked about her age, and had blonde hair, just like her and Link, blue eyes and long ears. He wore a dark green tunic, matching hat and brown boots. She chuckled lightly. "You look like you're supposed to be dressed as the Hero of Time!" The boy cocked an eyebrow at her. She groaned. "Okay, this whole 'not understanding' act is getting annoying. What's your name?" The boy didn't respond. he stared at Aryll innocently. "So... this **isn't** an act? He still didn't reply to her. She pointed to herself, needing at least to swap names. "I'm Aryll. **Aryll**."

"Aryll…?" he repeated. "_I've never heard that name before… you don't speak the same language I do, do you_?" It was now Aryll's turn to stare at him. He sighed, gesturing to himself, and said, "_My name is Link. __**Link**_."

"Rinku? Huh, that's a strange name. Well, I guess you **are** from somewhere with a different language. Come with me- maybe Grandma will know what to do." She held out her free hand to him. He looked at her for a second, and decided to trust her. She had a weapon- if she'd wanted to hurt him, she'd have done so already. He took her hand, and shook it. She then turned to the forest's exit. _No Kokiri could ever leave the forest…_ Then Link realised that he'd already left the Kokiri Forest, so surely there'd be no harm in leaving this one.

Aryll stopped halfway across the bridge, which was strung high up above the sea. "Have you seen the sea before? Oh, right- if you got here, you must've! There's no way to get here, other than by boat." She'd returned to her usual, cheerful self, after the usual disappointment of not seeing the pirate ship, nor any letters from Link had worn off. And though Rinku couldn't understand her words, she hoped friendly-sounding chatter would make him more comfortable. Another reason she'd started to cheer up was… Rinku looked a lot like Link.

"Grandma, we have a visitor!" Aryll called, as they walked into the small house.

Grandma looked around from the fireplace, where she was cooking. For a moment, she mistook their guest for her grandson. "Link?!" she exclaimed, rising from her seat by the fireplace, where she got a better look at the boy. "Oh… no, you're not Link. You're too young… Link would be sixteen by now…"

"Grandma, this is Rinku. I found him in the forest- oops…"

"The forest?!" It was now that Grandma saw the spear in Aryll's hand. "What were you doing in there?!"

"Please, Grandma, listen! I heard him yell out from the forest, and I thought it was Zill, so I took one of Orca's spears in case of monsters, and went to save him…"

"And Orca **gave** you his spear?" Grandma asked, accusingly.

Aryll looked around the room, hoping an answer would jump out at her. "Yes…" she whispered, "sort of…"

Link stared at the two, who were saying words he didn't understand. The other person, the one Aryll seemed to call 'grandma', was unlike any person he'd ever seen. Her hair looked old and grey, and her skin was covered in wrinkles, as if it were a tunic that had been kept crumpled up for too long. "_What happened to you? Why is your skin-"_ he stopped himself after he realised that it was a kind of rude and personal question, and they probably wouldn't understand.

Grandma gave up. She turned to the fireplace, where Aryll saw a pot of soup boiling. She inhaled, but to her disappointment, she was not met the delicious scent of Elixir Soup, but plain vegetable soup.

"Lunch is ready," Grandma announced, taking the soup off the fire. She pulled three bowls out, and poured a generous helping into each. She placed them at the tiny table, where a few tiny stools stood around it. Aryll sat down on one of these stools, and gestured to the seat next to her for Rinku. He understood, and sat down. Grandma sat down too, but not before coughing violently. Aryll looked at her, worriedly.

Rinku tentatively took a spoonful of the warm liquid. "_This is delicious! Better than anything we ever had in Kokiri Forest!"_

Aryll perked up at the word she had heard before. "Kokiri?" She knew it from when Link had told her about his adventures. How did Rinku know about the Kokiri? They were long gone by now- well, not really. They'd evolved into the plant-like Koroks.

"_Yes, Kokiri! I'm a part of the Kokiri tribe!_"

Grandma was oblivious to the children's 'conversation', slowly eating her soup.

Link thought about what he said, and the language barrier. He pointed to himself, and said, "Kokiri. Rinku, Kokiri." He looked out the window. "_Wow, I must sound __**really**__ dumb to you guys,_" he muttered.

"You **can't** be a Kokiri! They evolved into the Koroks!" Despite her protest, Aryll was struck by an idea. If this boy claimed to be a Kokiri, maybe the Great Deku Tree, who lived in the Forest Haven, could help. He'd been around since the Kokiri, after all. But how they'd get there, she had no idea. She didn't even know where it was. "Maybe Orca has a map…" she muttered to herself.

"What was that, dear?"

Aryll jumped. She didn't realise she'd spoken aloud. "Nothing, Grandma. I'm just going to go out, okay?" She picked the spear up off the ground, and ran to Orca's house. He was still asleep, like when she had snuck in to get the spear. She snuck inside and put it back in its place, quietly. She snuck back outside, and knocked on the door loudly.

"Just a second!" called Orca, and Aryll heard his footsteps. He opened the door, and noticed the little blonde girl. "Oh, hello, Aryll. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, Orca. I need to ask you something, though. Do you have any maps? Of the Great Sea?"

"Of course. I have many maps- I even seem to have a few of the old land, before the Great Sea."

"Really?"

Orca laughed. "Yes, it was always a mystery to me, I had never seen an island so big. But now that Link told me of Hyrule, I understand. But I can't read a single thing on that map, it's in another language."

"That must be the old language- the one that the Great Deku Tree, and that dragon… Valoo, speak." **And maybe Rinku, too**, she thought to herself, though it couldn't be possible.

"I'll go get one for you." He went inside, and came back out a few minutes later, an old parchment in his hand. "It's a bit old, but it's very reliable. How else would Link have completed his journey?"

"You kept Link's map?" **Why didn't he give it to me?**

"No, I loaned it to him to save you." He laughed. "Sturgeon and I had our own adventures, too, you know."

"Why am I the only one who's never been on an adventure?"

"You're not the only one, Aryll."

"But it feels like it."

Orca looked at her. "…You're not planning on going somewhere, are you?"

"No," Aryll replied quickly. "Thank you, Orca, goodbye!" She ran the short distance back to her and Grandma's house. She ran onto the little balcony that went over the cliff, looking out to the sea. She looked at the map. It was divided into a 7x7 grid. It was strange how each island just **happened** to have its own square. Each island had its name written on it, in Link's (slightly messy) handwriting. Seeing this made her miss him, and worry about him, even more. The Forest Haven wasn't that far away… she could take a boat, go there and be back in a couple of days. Grandma would never let her go, though…

The door opened, and Aryll stood up, hiding the map behind her back. "Aryll?" It was Rinku, coming to find her. She relaxed, and smiled at him.

"Hi!"

"…Hai?" he questioned her. "_I didn't mean for it to be a question…_"

Aryll raised an eyebrow at him. "Does 'hi' mean something different in your language?" She remembered that he wouldn't understand. "Oh, right." Rinku came over to her, and stared at the map in her hand. "Oh, do you want to see? It's a map of the Great… Sea…" As she handed him the map, she noticed something on the other side. She hastily took the map back, and looked at this other side. "Orca must've given me a map with Hyrule on it…" So this was Hyrule. She couldn't read the words written on it, but there looked to be mountains, a large field, a castle, a lake and…

"_Kokiri Forest! It's right there! This is a map of where I live!"_

"There's that word again, Kokiri. Did you live there, or something?" There were trees drawn there. "Did you live in a **forest**?" She then realised what she'd said. There was no way Rinku could've lived there. This was centuries ago. "Anyway, we're gonna go on an adventure. We're gonna have to leave at night." He stared at her. She groaned. "Right…" Aryll then led him down to the beach, where she found a large stick, and began to draw in the sand. She drew a large circle, with little dots around it, for stars. Rinku looked at it, confused.

_"Night…_?" She then drew a boat, with a girl with pigtails, and a boy in a hat and tunic in it. She drew an arrow under it, and a forest. The arrow pointed to the forest. "_You… and I… are going to… a forest? By boat… at night_?"

"Please tell me you understand…" He got the general gist of the plan, though he didn't know how he got here, if he'd need to take a boat to get to a forest. Could it be that she was taking back to Kokiri Forest? But why would they need to go at night? Aryll looked around, and swept out the drawing with her hand. No one could know, not until they left.

Link had gone on a huge adventure when he was twelve, sailing all over the Great Sea, and apart from when she'd been kidnapped, and the short time she'd spent on Tetra's pirate ship afterwards, Aryll had never left Outset. She would never admit that she was jealous of Link. That would make her seem petty.

"C'mon, Rinku." She got up, and walked back over to the house. Rinku followed her, thinking about the drawings. Did 'Grandma' know she was going somewhere?

"Aryll?" Aryll turned around to see Sue-Belle, Orca's great niece, standing there, a blue and white jar on her head, as usual. "Who's this?" she asked, looking, confused, at Rinku.

"Oh, hi, Sue-Belle. This is Rinku. I saved him…" she stopped before mentioning the forest. Sue-Belle was good at the whole 'making you feel guilty' thing, and Aryll didn't really feel like a lecture. "…from drowning." **Drowning? Really?** "He was struggling, about ten metres or so out. I saw his boat sink."

Sue-Belle smiled. "Well, you're certainly following in your brother's footsteps! Rinku, huh? That's kind of a strange name… Well, Rinku, you're in good hands with Aryll!"

"He… won't understand you, Sue-Belle…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… he doesn't speak Hylian."

"What?! I didn't know there were any other languages on the Great Sea!"

"I… don't think he's from the Great Sea…" Aryll had a strange feeling tugging at her, but she didn't know what it was. There was something about Rinku… she could tell that he wasn't from the Great Sea. Perhaps somewhere far away. That was the only reasonable explanation.

"Well, that's… interesting. I've got to go- Grandpa needs me." She climbed up the ladder to Sturgeon's house, somehow still holding the jar on her head.

"_How can she do that_?!" Rinku exclaimed in wonder, staring at her.

Over the next few days, Aryll stocked up on leftover food. So that Grandma wouldn't get suspicious, she pretended to eat it, but put it in the blue jars that were waiting outside.

"Aryll, you certainly are very hungry, lately," Grandma kindly commented.

"Oh, well… I'm just growing up, Grandma."

"Just don't sleep all day," Grandma laughed.

Aryll sighed. "I'm not Big Brother, Grandma."

Ever since the day he'd arrived, Rinku had slept in the upper bunk of the bed, the one Link used to have, and had been given some of Link's clothes to wear- they certainly wouldn't fit him now that he was sixteen. He was slowly getting used to, but still slightly overwhelmed by, everyone talking in a different language. Three days after he appeared there, he lay awake in his bed, thinking back to before he'd fallen asleep, back at Kokiri Forest.

_"Good grief, mister! Leave already!" Mido had yelled, to someone Link couldn't see. There was a deep, evil laugh._

_"Out of the way," the voice said. "I told you, I need to see the Great Deku Tree." Mido scoffed._

_"Yeah, but you never told me __**why**__."_

_"Mido…" Link heard Saria's voice, trying to plead with the stubborn Kokiri leader._

_"Why does it matter to you, anyway, kid?!" The person with the evil-sounding voice was getting angry._

_"Because, I am Mido, boss of the Kokiri!" The voice laughed again._

_"If you __**must**__ know, he has something I want. Now, let me through!" There was the sound of a scuffle near the path to the Great Deku Tree, and then heavy footsteps disappeared, along with a shout of "Good grief!"_

_Link ran to the balcony of his house. "Saria, are you okay?!" he yelled out to the darkness._

_"Link? Y-yeah, I'm alright…"_

_"Just stay inside!" yelled Mido. "We Kokiri will handle this- not a half-person!"_

_Stung by his words, Link returned to his bed, knowing there was no way that Mido, or pretty much any of the other Kokiri, would let him help. As he drifted back to sleep, he heard screams, but only one stuck out. Saria's._

"Saria!" he yelled, sitting bolt upright in the bed, almost hitting his head on the ceiling.

"W-what's the matter?!" Aryll asked, being woken by his shout.

"S-Saria… _I… I didn't help her…"_

Aryll stared at him, from where she'd fallen on the floor.

"Saria… watashiwa kanojo o hozon shinakatta…" He had a regretful tone to his voice.

"What happened?" In the sudden panic, Aryll had forgotten about the language difference.

"E~tsu?"

"Right."

"What happened…?" mumbled Grandma. "I heard a shout…"

"Rinku… just had a nightmare, Grandma."

"Poor dear."

"Go back to sleep."

Grandma was asleep in a few minutes. Aryll quietly checked to make sure they had everything ready- they'd be taking one of the island's small boats to the Forest Haven soon. "I'm gonna go back to sleep," she said, and made actions to help Rinku understand.

"_I'm going to go outside, to get some air,_" he said back, making actions too.

"Uh, okay then. Goodnight."

Rinku went outside, and sat down on the beach, staring up at the night sky. He couldn't shake the feeling that Saria, his greatest friend in the world, really, his only friend, might be in danger, and he could do nothing about it. He kept staring at the sky, getting some comfort in the fact that, wherever he was, no matter how far away he may be, this was the same sky she would be seeing. Suddenly, there was a green glow behind him, and he turned around to see a lady in green.

"Don't fear- Saria is safe."

"Saria… W-who are you?"

"Don't worry about that… it's time for you to return home. Back to Kokiri Forest."

"Really?" He thought of Aryll. "C-can I write something for my friend? A note? So she won't worry?"

"Of course." In her hands appeared writing materials. A few minutes later, he walked qquietly into the house, and put the note on the table. Aryll had shown him how to write her name in the writing she used, and he had put that on the top of the note. He laid it down on the table, turned to face the bed, where Aryll was fast asleep. She'd been a good friend, to the best extent she could. He walked back outside, back to the mysterious lady.

"Ready to go now?" she asked.

"Yes."

And with that, they were enveloped in bright, green light. Back in Kokiri Forest, unaccompanied, Link looked around. Nothing had changed in the three days he was gone- not that he'd expected anything to.

"Link!" Saria came running up to him. "I wasn't expecting you to be up this early!"

"Saria! You're alright!"

"W-what…? Of course I'd be alright… nothing happened, Link…"

**What is going ON here?** "But… I've been gone for three days…"

Saria sighed. "Link, I'm sorry, but you're confusing your dreams with reality again…" **What? Hadn't the island been real? **She noticed his clothes- he was still wearing Aryll's friends' clothes. "Link… what are you wearing?"

He sighed. Even Saria wouldn't believe him if he told her. "I… I found them in the Lost Woods, and I thought they looked cool."

"Well, they **are** different, but you'd better change back into your normal clothes. Mido would have a fit."

His clothes were still on the island… "Some animal stole my clothes."

"**What**?! You're kidding, right?"

"Nope… that's why I'm up so early."

"That's… weird… Alright, I'll see you later, okay? At the Sacred Forest Meadow, like usual!" she called out, as she ran to her house. Link sighed, and climbed up the ladder to his house. Nothing had changed… he couldn't have dreamed of the island… for one thing, he was still wearing the clothes, and the memories seemed so real… Within a few minutes, he'd added a picture to his wall. (He just carved it into the wall- the house **was** the inside of a tree.) It was of him and Aryll, sitting on the beach. He found another tunic in his cupboard, and kept the blue and orange clothes folded up in his cupboard. Visiting the island was a nice escape from being ridiculed solely for the reason of **not** having a fairy. Despite the fact that they didn't speak the same language, Link felt like he'd been able to connect with the islanders better than the other Kokiri.

None of the Kokiri seemed to remember what happened, the night before Link went to Outset Island… and none of them remembered the intruder- or knew that the Great Deku Tree was in danger.

_It was night-time. He was in front of a huge wall, which opened. Two people were on a strange, four-legged creature that ran out of the wall. A man came out after them, and stopped when he saw Link._

"Hey!"

_So, the 'stranger' is Link, the Hero of Time- except, he hasn't gone on his journey as of yet. If you didn't know, 'Rinku' is 'Link' in Japanese. Aaand yes, that's the language Rinku is speaking- I'm going to refer to him as 'Rinku' as to avoid confusing him with Link, Aryll's brother... And the Japanese is done using Google Translate... I'm not THAT good at Japanese yet._

_So, once again, please tell me what you think~ It seriously makes me happy to see a review, and to know that people are reading my stories. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as it helps me improve my writing._


End file.
